Antara Luhan X Kris, Kai dan Sehun
by Damn Plump
Summary: ini sedikit kisah Luhan dan 3 seme yang satu setinggi tiang listrik, yang satu seitem arang, yang satu lagi sedingin kutub utara yang esnya sebentar lagi mencair akibat pancaran matahari yang disebut Luhan. Ea Drable, EXO fanfiction YAOI MEEEEN. Udah gibas nih bacaan bro


**Title : Antara Luhan X Kris, Kai dan Sehun**

**Genre : HUMOR HAHAHAHA**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : ONESHOOT MEN LEBIH TEPATNYA SIH DRABLE WKWK**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO Luhan, Kris, Kai, Sehun**

**Summary :**_ ini sedikit kisah Luhan dan 3 seme yang satu setinggi tiang listrik, yang satu seitem arang, yang satu lagi sedingin kutub utara yang esnya sebentar lagi mencair akibat pancaran matahari yang disebut Luhan. Ea _

_._

* * *

Mungkin ini terdengar tidak wajar, tapi aku pernah memikiran jika Luhan berpasangan dengan setiap seme yang ada. DAN HASILNYA... SEMUA SEME X LUHAN minus Suho dan chen dan Chanyeol ITU PASSS eh salah, maksudnya ada setiap seme x luhan selalu ada khasnya. Misal

KrisLu (Kris Luhan)

Mereka terlihas seperti semapasang Pangeran dan Permaisuri hah sungguh komposisi yang pas. Saat pertama kali melihat mereka kukira mereka adalah couple. Ternyata setelah tahu jika official pairing untuk kris adalah tao, dan untuk luhan adalah sehun. Rasanya...

"Lu, Kau mau ice cream?"

Woooop

SUARA KRIS

Aku mengenalnya! KRIS bias koooohhh dengan LUHAN? *tengok kanan kiri* DISANA! Dibangku taman. Ya Tuhan mereka bersama ya Tuhan. Aku mimisan mimisan. Dekati sekarang broooo~

Cusssss *nyamar jadi semak semak disekitar KrisLu.

"Kris, untuk apa kau mengajak ku kemari?" hohoho luhan terlihat serius iyay iyay, sepertinya mereka...

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin keluar tapi tidak ada temannya. Kau kan hyung, jadi mereka tak akan protes, tapi jika aku mengajak salah satu magnae, pasti dongsaeng yang lain cuap cuap"

"Kau tahu, gara gara ajakanmu aku jadi batal main game bersama Kai!" wooop tampang kesal Luhan aaaaaaa sangat manis apa lagi saat dia menggembungkan pipinya. Kalian lihat kan kalian lihat kan aaaaaaaaaaa imuuuut.

Kris memandang Luhan seraya berkata 'ge, jika aku lupa aku sudah memiliki Tao, aku pasti sudah menerjangmu disini ge.'

"Kau ini masih seperti anak kecil saja ge, baiklah kita pulang sekarang ke dorm okei"

YAH KRIS KOK NGGA SERU SIH *muncul dari sema semak*

"Thor pllis deh, gue udah punya Tao, gue sama Luhan biasa cuma brother keles" Aish sial aku lupa kalo kris masih disini.

*garuk garuk kepala*

Yah lihat kan mereka memang nampak serasi saat berdampingan, tapi sekarang mereka hanya punya hubungan brother. Sebenarnya Kris itu kekasih Luhan sebelum debut. Mereka putus dengan alasan mereka akan debut 'itu menurut kris'. Mereka juga pernah melakukan *ex bahkan hubungan 'itu' adalah pertama bagi luhan. Bisa dibilang semua hal bersama dengan Kris adalah yang pertama bagi Luhan. Ya seperti itu lah, dulu pangeran dan putri kita bersatu, sekarang mengapa mereaka tak dijadikan official pairing agar bersatu kembali. SALAHKAN OM SOOMAN SALAHKAN OM SOOMAN! SALAHKAN DIA!

Ah sudahlah, yuks ke pairing selanjutnya

.

KaiLu

Setiap kali melihat kai dan Luhan bersama. Pandangan Kai ke Luhan seperti ia berkata 'hyung mari kita bercinta' -.- tapi memang benar, pandangnanya itu ... bahkan presepsiku didukung oleh beberapa skinskip mereka, fanart mereka bahkan HOT FANART MEREKA! Saat aku melihat Ekspressi Luhan di piiiiip oleh Kai, itu terlihat Luhan sangat tersiksa dan tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kai. Sungguh -.-

Ah ya ya aku sedang berada di Beijing. Ngapain? NONTON SMTOWN DI BEIJING LAH! EMNG NGAPAIN LAGI HAHAHAHAH

Look! Kai Luhan! Gezzzz tangan Kai menjalar, ommo mendekati.

Jangan berpikir yang bukan bukan! Menjalar kebahunya maksudku.!

NGGA ADA DIALOG ANTAR MEREKA, TERLALU JAUH DARI TEMPATKU BERADA DAN AKU TAK BISA MENDEKAT!.

Hiyas mereka berpandangnan, tangan Kai meraba Ke pinggang Luhan. Menariknya mendekat. Kali ini membisikan sesuatu. Haish haish haish... luhan merona asdfghjkl

MEREKA TERLALU MENYEBALKAN

KAI BAKA! JANGAN MEMPERDAYA LUHAN YANG POLOS ITU. JANGAN MEMBISIKAN KATA KATA KOTOR! JAUH JAUH KAU KAI DARI LUHAN *lempar cinta*

Eh wait wait Kai pergi... dan KYUNGSOO! ARGH KENAPA BOCAH ITU SENANG SEKALI MENDEKATI SEMUA UKE, SEBENARNYA SIAPA KEKASIHNYA? ARGH KAI

PLAK DEZIIING DUAR *author murka*

Aish aish abaikan. Intinya author cuma ingin menyampaikan jika mereka terlihat seperti partner sex saat saling berpandangan. Dan sekali lagi, HOT FANART meyakinkan diri ku.

Baiklah baiklah tarik napas buang, tarik napas buang

Kita lanjut ke pairng selanjutnya ne~

.

HUNHAN OFFICIAL PAIRING mmmuah

Iyosh inilah pairing yang asli hahahah asli di management asli di dunia nyata, kalian sudah tahukan jika kedua insan ini telah merajut kasih sejak debut tahun lalu. Hahahahaha semua orang tahu itu. terlihat jelas dari pandangan meraka satu sama lain. Haaaaaaaaaahhhh sosweeeet KRISBAEK KRISBAEK KRISBAEK! Eh salah HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN!

Mau tau ngga cara mereka jadi kekasih...

Gini, dari semenjak pacaran sama Kris, Luhan selalu saja pergi bersama Sehun. Dia tidak selingkuh kok. Krispun sudah mengetahuinya, mereka kemana mana berdua~ udah.

Terus Sehun suka sama Luhan

Dia bilang Ke Luhan

Setelah putus sama Kris

Terus dia nanya "hyung, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"

Luhan ngangguk

Sehun ber yes ria

Udah mereka jadian deh.

Lokasinya dipinggiran sungai Han

Gitu.

FLAT banget yah -.-

Ah bodo lah garis besar yang author mau kasih tau.

1. kalo Kris sama Luhan emang kelihatan cocok layaknya prince dan princess tapi hubungan mereka akan lebih pervect jikalau mereka cukup jadi brothers. :3

2. Kalo Kai sama Luhan cocok banget, tapi kasian Kai terlihat memaksakan napsunya untuk menerjang Luhan saat itu terlihat polos lugu dan etc. Tapi sayang banget luhan Cuma anggep Kai itu dongsaeng pervert! ngga lebih. *puk puk Kai*

3. Yang terakhir ini yang terlalu nyentuh, setiap kali berpandangan mereka selalu memancarkan rasa sayangnya *ea. Rasa ingin melindungi satu sama lain. Dan setiap sentuhan mereka terasa sangat lembut dan seperti menyalurkan kasih sayang. Sangat romantis dan manis.

HUNHAN (Sehun Luhan)

.

END

* * *

**Asdfghjklmn**

**HAHAHAHA AUTHOR NGGA TAHAN NYALURIN PIKIRAN GUE TENTANG MEREKA ASDKLFMN**

**TERSERAHLAH MAU DIBILANG BAGUS NGGA, YANG PENTING VIEWER-NYA BANYAK UDAH SENENG HAHAHAHAH**

**YANG PENTING UDAH POSTING TANPA MUSTI MIKIR 'NEXT CHAPTER NGAPAIN YA'**

**YANG PENTING SUDAH MENYALURKAN SEMUANYA HAHAHAHHA**

**SUDAH. BYE BYE LOVE MY DUIZHANG, LOVE MY CHODING, LOVE MY MOTHER mmmuuuah**


End file.
